everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiddenfolk
This is the driver page of Hiddenfolk. I like fairies of the mean celtic kind, monster high and drawing. So much drawing. I'm also an avid doll collector so that's something. I need me some dolls. Currently I'm hankering for SS Abbey. So what else is there to say? Usually my main motive for joining various communities like this wiki is to talk to people. And the way to do that is usually through art Usually when it comes to my characters, I literally just choose a cool sounding story, draw a picture, and completely make up their personality on the fly while writing their wiki page. That's probably the reason that they are undeveloped or have clashing personality traits. You can usually find me in chat, I keep it open a lot of the time. I tend to keep it open even when I'm not there. Though currently eh. Apart from EAH (which I'm into mostly for the ocs, heh) I like other shows like (but not limited to) Steven Universe, Teen titans, monster high, a lot of different manga and really need to catch up on Aikatsu, lolirock, precure, haikyuu and oofuri (to say the least) oh yeah rewatch tiger and bunny too <3 Hobbies include drawing, slacking, trying to find any opportunity to walk home and unnessecarily shading in cartoony pictures in school booklets to make them more detailed. Upcoming ocs Ènna Fletcher- Fitcher's Bird. Post-story, her mother started a clothes company and became a fashion icon. Ènna is an introverted person who feels ill equipped to live up to her mother's legacy. She spends her time taking language courses, making costumes for the drama department and taking care of her falcon. Maho Pan- Satyr from the shepherdess and the chimney sweep and Minton's best friend. He's the anchoring force to stop Min from smashing her face in. Enjoys antiques and will go on for hours about historical significance and craftsmanship if you let him. He's prone to stress and is easily flustered, particularly if you make a joke about him. Nevertheless, he's responsible and extremely considerate of other's feelings. He's afraid to hurt any body's feelings and can be overly philosophical if you let him. Cetcea and Levi Messina- The Sea Maiden and The Boy Who Found Fear At Last, though it's uncertain who gets which destiny due to their constant bickering. They're merfolk and live with their Aunts Chary (Carrie) and Scyllya (Celia) after their parents died. Levi is an anarchist who wants to watch the system crash and burn while Cetcea is more prone to antagonising people as opposed to 'the system'. They're very polarising people and being caught in the middle of one of their spats will inevitably make your life harder. At their cores, Cetcea is disillusioned with love and humanity due to how merfolk always get a bad deal when they interact with humans, while Levi finds the idea of destiny oppressive. Chrysopoeia Twardowska- Pan Twardowski. A resident of the moon with three parents. Identifies as royal and works hard to advance upon Twardowski's alchemic breakthroughs. Has difficulty with tact and sensing the atmosphere. Looks meaner than they actually are. Has a pet Cockatrice and a moon rabbit familiar that spends most of its time in spider form. Stubborn and resilient, they're hextremely tough on themselves. Cyber-bullied by a demon. Daiki Dock- An impulsive mouse that doesn't attend eah. Spends his time hanging round Book End, helping at Yesteryears and busking. He's witty and easy to get along with and is notably friends with Minton, Maho and Hadley Quietus, who tend to frequent book end. He's quick to try and lighten the mood and is the centre of a good dozen impromptu parties. Ty Nishtar- A disconcerting army surgeon with morbid hobbies. Cheir Palmer- An army surgeon who does their best to help out others. Hirta Botterill- Diamonds and Toads. Band kid who plays the clarinet and an aspiring writer. Despite getting a bad ending, she wants to go through with her story because 'sometimes, even a simple tale of right and wrong can make a difference.' However what she resents is the idea of absolutes that her tale raises. Every time her parents are mocked or insulted for their pasts as bad people, she immediately goes on the defensive. Overall she's a quiet reflective family oriented person who just wants people to know that immaturity isn't irredeemable. April ???-Diamonds and Toads. Son of the famed opera singer and 'good daughter', he's a sweet and considerate, if timid guy. He wants to be a stylist. Being close to his cousins makes him identify as a rebel. He works hard to maintain the goodness that comes naturally to his mother because he doesn't want to disappoint her. However this can make him afraid of revealing his own opinions and worries. ???? Botterill- The Ungrateful Son. That title couldn't be farther from the truth. His parents put special emphasis on gratitude, and he is basically the most grateful person you could meet. He's a loner and spendsmost of his time looking after wildlife and trying to find owners to adopt the vipers and toads common to his household. He's incredibly protective of these pets and will frequently visit the owners solely to ensure that they're taking care of the toads. Gloom, Glee,Bambi, Sven, Aurum and Arcane Corvid Lace White- Ermine White from Starlight. ????-Fairy of Truth from Prince Darling Goosebumps and Langneck from the Six servants Hermit, fog collector and hell hunter from How the hermit helped win the King's daughter How six made their way in the world The fool of the world and the flying ship Art Wren Baum.png Sterling Corvid.png Dove Goldstep.png 180.png Doc Coppelius.png Aurum Corvid.png Blessing Brighteye.png Tokki fanart.jpeg Clementine.png Artemis Mire.png Bell Morrigan.png Caroline traditional.jpeg Carol original.jpeg Kelpie.jpeg Pauly.jpeg Taniamh.jpeg Will.jpeg Robogal.jpeg Terrible.jpeg Glynn armour.jpeg Tiny child.jpeg Ivy.png Magpie.jpeg Hare.png|is this colour scheme too bright? good. Glissade.png Dandy Lion.png HiddenDopt1.png 20160811_175430-1.jpg|Scylla.... 20160821_230900.jpg|A restyle attempt 20160826_233620-1.jpg Opes.jpeg Startgft.jpeg 20160826 015014-1.jpg 20160825 225101-1.jpg HadleyWatercolour.jpeg MatchiEwfanart.jpeg MonsterhighMinton.jpeg EPMinton.jpeg BPMinton.jpeg SUSMinton.jpeg GFMinton.jpeg EWMinton.jpeg Itsmin.jpeg Mahoandmint.jpeg Mintonp.jpeg Sdcc fennel.png CaitrinNewBasic.png Caitringbadphoto.jpeg 20160820 123524-1.jpg 20160820 115432.jpg 20160814 140218.jpg 20160725 184554.jpg 20160708 173017.jpg 20160628 145515-1.jpg Jesse-1-3.jpeg Jesse-1-2.jpeg Jesse-1-1.jpeg CaliIcon2.png CaliIcon1.png Marissa2.png Marissaicon.png Baysicon.png QuinnIcon2.png QuinnIcon1.png Obsidianicon1.png Obsidianicon2.png Bird lady.jpeg|Bird lady Category:Driver